From DE 10 2009 017 350 B4 a motor vehicle front end is known, with a bumper covering and an underbody surface element which extends between the bumper covering and a supporting body component. In order to protect the supporting body component from deformation in a collision with a fixed obstacle such as a wall, the underbody surface element must consume as much collision energy as possible whilst it is being deformed. For this, the underbody surface element is fastened to the supporting body component via predetermined breaking connections, which break off in the wall impact.
In a collision with a pedestrian, the bumper covering and the underbody surface element are exposed to substantially lesser stresses than in a wall impact, and in addition these stresses act only on a small portion of the front end. Therefore, the predetermined breaking connections remain intact. Even if the collision is relatively hard generally only small deformations of the vehicle front end result. DE 10 2009 017 350 B4 refers to research, according to which the risk of injury to a pedestrian is to be less in such a hard impact than in a soft one.
At least one object of the disclosure is to create a front end for a motor vehicle which reduces the risk of injury to a pedestrian from a vehicle-pedestrian collision.